narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hirokazu Uchiha
| homecountry = | affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = Konoha Military police force special agent | previous occupation = Root agent Root spy Root assassin | team = Team Reaper | previous team = Team Danzo | partner = Karite Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha | previous partner = Danzō Shimura Yamato | family = Karite Uchiha (Older brother) Hinako Uzumaki distant cousin Fugaku Uchiha (family friend) Mikoto Uchiha (family friend) Kakashi Hatake (Family friend, personal tutor) | rank = (Part II) (Part III) | classification = | reg = 013931 | academy = N/A | chunin = N/A | jonin = 17 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = 15px | jutsu = Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Earth Release: Earth Flow River Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling Earth Release: Earth Shore Return Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil Lightning Ball Lightning Beast Running Technique: Twin Lightning Blade Kunai Cutter Lightning Bolt Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning Lightning Cutter Lightning Cutter Combo Lightning Cutter One Flash Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison Fire Release: Great Fire Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique — Revolving Flame Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: First Step Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: Onibi Medical ninjutsu | weapons = }} Night of the Tragedy Hirokazu was only 4 when Root had taken him away from his brother, Karite. He would shout and scream for help as he awakened his Sharingan that night, unknowingly of course. The Root agents took the young Uchiha to their hideout and subjected him to horrible genjutsu to make his sharingan mature faster...as Danzo wanted him to awaken the Mangekyou at a very small age as to make him fluent in it's use later on when he would get the Eternal Mangekyou...but that was all later on. After hours of watching his brother getting killed again and again and again, his Sharingan fully matured but he didn't reach the Mangekyou stage yet, which lead Danzo to theorise that he needed to train with his current Sharingan before being subjected to the Genjutsu again later in the future... Seeing as how Hirokazu was an Uchiha, Danzo made plans to train the boy himself along with another boy with Wood release...later known as Yamato, or Tenzo. After this, Danzo acted as a 'grandfather' figure towards Hirokazu and Yamato...however that was only a ruse to make sure the Uchiha and the Wood style user be kept in check and were absolutely 100% loyal towards The Foundation and it's goals. When Hirokazu first saw Danzo he wondered what this old man was doing here, Danzo had cast a low level Genjutsu on him to make it seem that he'd killed Hiro's tormentors, hence, leading Hiro to form a bond with Danzo as he had just witnessed the old man Killing the people that hurt him. 'Formation of Team Danzō ' It had been about seven years since that night, and Hirokazu now possessed all the traits of a foundation member . He had gone on numerous missions for Danzo and was his best servant. Danzo, at this point was very certain at Hirokazu was ready to obtain his Mangekyou sharingan, however, he still had a little more to go before he could do this. After all, there were a few matters that needed to be taken care off by the Uchiha than no one else could, for example...he needed to make sure that he still didn't carry the image of his brother around in his head anymore as he had to get rid of him. So, to do this, Danzo formed a team with him as the team leader...the other two members were of course, Hirokazu and Yamato.